Don't Wanna Be Told To Grow Up:The Marauders Story
by Hope Black
Summary: Something I wrote wile I was bored, its more then one chapter if you review. Its about the Marauders years at Hogwarts, love, pranks, detentions and Deaths.


A/N: Hi! I'm bored and wrote this, its not a one chapter thing, well thats if ppl like it I guess. Don't like it? tell me. Do like it? lay off da drugs. (My writing sucks) (Oh, me 13)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, If I owned Harry Potter, DO U REALLY THINK I'D BE WRITING ON FANFICTION.NET FOR NO MONEY WHATSOEVER? didn't think so.  
  
Its was the beginning of the school year and all the young witches and wizards in Britain were getting ready to catch the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts; the best known school of magic in the world. One young boy in particular was waiting in the muggle side of the station with his best friend, that young boy was named James Potter. James had messy jet black hair, hazel colored eyes that were framed by his favorite pair of glasses (his best friend got them for him, when he broke them by accident), and a award winning smile that in years to come could win him many dates with very beautiful girls. Sirius Black, who was James Potter's best friend in the world, had shaggy black hair, midnight blue eyes, and a look that told you he was always up to no good. The two best friends were playing all the pranks the knew of on all the poor muggles waiting to catch their train on time. They put Dungbombs in the bathrooms, a short forgetfulness potion in the water faunten, coloring pills in the soap in the bathroom and a lot more.  
  
"So James" said the eleven year old boy as he walked up to his best friend after adding some more stink pellets to the men's bathroom "What time is it"  
  
"Don't know, I don't have a watch" James shrugged and pointed to the clock on the wall, but Sirius ignored it.  
  
"Um, I think we should get going, C'mon James" said Sirius when he noticed that the guard was starting to follow them around.  
  
"Okay Siri . . . Hey That Hurts Ya Idiot" yelled James as Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him into the barrier between nine and ten "Hey what was that for"  
  
"Muggles aren't as dumb as they look" said Sirius with a glance at the wall.  
  
James and Sirius took a quick look around, that train station looked pretty cool. There were wizard families everywhere saying goodbye to each other, mothers crying, kids looking embarrassed, older brothers trying to scare the sh!+ out of their first year brother brother or sister by telling them that they'd have to do one thing or another for the sorting ceremony.  
  
On one of the benches next to the train there was small looking boy with honey colored hair, and pointed ears. He sat there patiently waiting for the train conductor to start calling everyone on board. He was all alone looking at nothing in particular, you could tell just by looking that he was really nice and also very shy.  
  
James and Sirius were walking towards the train when the suddenly heard the voice of the small boy. When they turned around they saw two bigger looking boys, they had a very old a poor excuse for a bag and were passing it around as they said things to the boy that neither James or Sirius could hear.  
  
"You call this a book bag? this looks more like a trash bag than anything else" said one of the boys with dark greasy hair and a abnormally large nose as he passed the old bag to his friend.  
  
"Your kidding, right? A trash bag would look better" said the other boy, he had long white blond hair and grey eyes.  
  
"P-please leave me alone" the small boy said so low that you could barely hear him. Sirius and James exchanged looks and decided to help the poor boy out. They walked up two the other boys and stood right next to them not taking their eyes off them.  
  
"Can we help you?" said the greasy haired boy as he took a last look at the bag before he through it in a garbage can. The small boy silently went over there and took it out, then went back to where his old looking trunk was and didn't say a word. "Yeah" said Sirius in a menacing way "You can leave our friend alone before we kick your ass, okay"  
  
The greasy haired boys eyes flickered with what could only be fear for a moment, then went back to their usual emptiness. A smirk spread across his face, he gave his friend a look and that boy also smiled, they both were staring at something behind James, Sirius and the small boy.  
  
"Sure you mean that" the blonde haired boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're sure, why?" asked James with a look that told them he wasn't scared of anything. The two boys smiles got bigger.  
  
"Oh, only because our little friends behind you are getting bored" said the greasy haired boy, Sirius, James and the small boy looked behind them. There were two gigantic boys that had to be at least twice their size standing there cracking their knuckles. James and Sirius gave each other a look, they didn't need to talk, just from the look on their faces they could tell what the other boy was saying, and they both were saying 'RUN!!!!!!!!! OR DIE!!!!!!!!'. But before they ran away the took a glance at the small boy next to them, he was frozen with fear, and again they gave each other a look, and they nodded. They stood there for one more second, grabbed the boys arms and yelled 'RUN!' and went running to the train as if their life depended on it, and it might as well have.  
  
When they where in the safety of one of the compartments in the train Sirius and James looked at each other and burst out laughing. Those were the moments they lived for, even if it was only a couple of bully's that were going to kick their ass, James and Sirius loves the adventure. When they finished laughing they looked at the boy next to them, he was still frozen with fear, he was shaking and looked like he would jump at any little noise.  
  
"Um. . . . hello" asked James as he waved his hand up and down in front of the boys face.  
  
"Are you okay" asked Sirius with a true face of concerne, James was surprised when he saw that, Sirius usually, okay almost never, cared about anyone else, well except James of course.  
  
"Huh?" said the boy, it looked like he was finally coming out of his daze. "Are you okay" asked Sirius again.  
  
"Uh, yes, thank you for helping me over there" he said nervously not taking his eyes off the ground.  
  
"Think nothing of it" said James with his award winning smile, the boy looked up and gave them a week smile.  
  
"Well, anyways, I'm Sirius Black, and the guy next to me, who may I add, hasn't seen a brush in a year, is James Potter" said Sirius, also with a smile. James hit him on the back of the head for the stupid remark, Sirius just smiled.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, its very nice to meet you" said Remus sweetly.  
  
"Hey, um Remus, what about your stuff" asked James as he looked out the window and saw the old bag and trunk.  
  
"Oh my god" said Remus as he jumped from his seat and started running outside, followed by James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey wait up" yelled Sirius as he tried to catch up with Remus, who was running through the train like it was on fire.  
  
When they got outside the train Remus quickly grabbed his things, the funny thing was he wasn't at all out of breath. Sirius and James, who thought their lungs were about to explode any minute now, couldn't believe it, especially for some old things that looked like they were going to break if someone even looked at them.  
A/N: I was gonna write more . . . But for what? it sucks. 


End file.
